


From Your Dreams

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request, soap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: It was like they were made for each other, plucked from the heavens and placed on earth just to find one another.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 27





	From Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 73\. “Where do I know you from?” “From your dreams?”  
> 30\. “Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?”
> 
> for the anon on tumblr - tried to get as soapy as i could in a short fic 😉

She was frozen in place, feet firmly on the ground even if they felt like they were in the clouds. The built figure in front of her was mesmerizing—broad shoulders leading to a thick neck, a skin-tight classic white muscle tee stretched across the muscles, confining them like a criminal in a prison. The dark tanned skin at the back of his neck peeked out till deep brown, almost black hair took over. Her gaze drifted down his sinewy triceps, jumping over to the trim waist that disappeared into medium dye blue jeans along with the white t-shirt. That perfect curve of his denim-clad ass was mouth-watering. _Why did he look so familiar?_ Ellie wondered, “ _Where do I know you from?_ ”

The man turned around as if he read her thoughts, _oh shit did she say that aloud?_ A cocky smile graced his chiseled face, “From you dreams?”

If she had a sip of water she’d be spraying it his face right now because good lord, he was _exactly right_. Ellie didn’t even try to hide the disbelief in her tone, “Wait- yes. How did you…?”

The smug smirk only grew on the sexy stranger’s face. He made no moves to explain this literal dream come true, instead he went on, “Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?” When Ellie just looked at him bewildered he went on, “In your dream, what you said…”

The lightbulb went off and Ellie remembered the impassioned speech she had given this figment of her imagination in her dream last night and a deep crimson red blush took over her face. A shy, quiet, “ _yes_ ” slipped out in her embarrassment.

The modern day Adonis crashed his lips to hers, wrapping Ellie in his arms and lifting her off her feet. Her right foot involuntarily popped- just like in her dream, this kiss swept her away. It was all-consuming, passionate, perfect. She felt a magnetic pull to this practical stranger despite never meeting him outside of her dreams. It was like they were made for each other, plucked from the heavens and placed on earth just to find one another.

Finally breaking apart, she felt the pavement return to the soles of her feet as she rested her forehead on his, Ellie realized a critical piece of information was missing. But a breath across his lips, “I don’t even know your name.”

She felt the corners of his lips tug upwards before he answered, “It’s Nick, and it’s nice to finally meet you, Ellie. I’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
